Everybody Edits Bots
Guide Here is a full guide to make a Everybody Edits Bot Follow these tutorials: http://forums.everybodyedits.com/viewtopic.php?id=26763 NOTICE: These tutorials are outdated. Please go here: http://forums.everybodyedits.com/viewtopic.php?id=36087 NinjaBot 6.0b '''The bot that meets all your needs and standards (if you use Windows 7 and later),''' such as a 100% customizable DigBot, 20+ options for snake, and more! (Digbot has a woot promoter too!) Update: Ninja Bot Server appears to be broken. For downloading, please go to the official forum page, http://forums.everybodyedits.com/viewtopic.php?id=34034 The website: http://eeninjabot.weebly.com/ and http://ninjabot2.weebly.com/ Features: * Digbot Snake Bot Block Pusher Bombing (World Owner Only) Things to ENABLE / DISABLE Commands Welcome Messages Leave Messages Give edit when a player when they: woot, join, get the crown, get the trophy, get a coin Draw My Thing: Draw My Thing, Option for drawer to talk, Can use god mode (true means they can't). Admin lists Ban lists Edit people lists Players who joined list Control World Picker Account Picker Changing Command Prefix Chat Box Draw My Thing Block Army Spy Block Break Block Everybody Edits Troll Catcher '''Make your world 100% Troll-Proof''' I have looked at the code. And this software is legit. //Capasha EETC is also equipped with art recover and admin tool, which allow you or admins to seamlessly undo the trolls. Beautiful artwork can be preserved. [http://smarturl.it/eetrollcatcher?IQid=wikia GET THE BOT NOW] 912468 - Background {912468} Background is an easy bot to change your background. It has several possibilities to change it, like continuous changing. The bot also has a small command section where you can select a player who's god/in your world and give/remove his/her edit or kick him/her. You can also do the basic options like save. [http://www.912468-bots.weebly.com/ Website] Auto Builder In Autobuilder you select preset art, choose the blocks in a predefined order, move your mouse to where you want it in EE and press F2. But remember not to click the mouse. After you've done that it will start making the art in horizontal rows, until it has made all of the blocks into an art. If you are bored of the autobuilder and cant learn how to code, goto the link for a zip file that has a castle, a pirate boat, and a mini game box small (minigbsmall file may not work) just take the file that doesnt say readme and drag it into the files folder. EEBuilder is much more recommended, because it has +50 files and a creator for your own files. [http://www.mediafire.com/?u55qt5uwwmmecpp Download (link 1)] [http://eebuilder.weebly.com/downloads.html Download (link 2)] EEditor v3.5.1 EEditor is an offline editor with many features. If you don't want to be connected to EE when you are making your worlds. Then this tool is perfect for you. Editor are going to use connections when: # You are uploading your project to EE. # You have selected for update checking on the start of the program, or in about. # The first time you login with your login details. It will save blocks you own. If you want to understand a bit how to use EEditor go to our [https://github.com/Madis0/eeditor/wiki wiki page] If you find a bug or want a new feature go to our [https://bitbucket.org/capasha/eeditor/issues issues] If you are interested in this tool, you can always download the latest version [https://github.com/Madis0/eeditor/releases/latest here] If you have a question, go to the [http://forums.everybodyedits.com/viewtopic.php?id=32502 forums] EE Bot by Krock Project start: June, 2012 Project end: January, 2013 Super-Jump Auto Kick After the bots flooding and all the remakes, the new Super-Jump function (That later named Moon-Jump) took the remakes up to a all new level, and Rotating around us EVERYDAY. As known, the attack against the Super-Jump that tried Julian (MrShoe) by making the 'Space Low Gravity World', the 'Boost Arrows' and the 'Potion of Jump' didn't really succeeded. And unfortunately, it doesn't looks like that the phenomenon is going to disappear soon. It has a doodle jump playable character image when using the bot. A lot of warning topis were made, a lot of traps were built, but nothing really helped us return back to normal. For that, as a temporary solution, [[AngelBoy]] made the Super-Jump Auto Kick Bot. The bot is very simple to use and like all the other bots, has the login system + a simple checkbox option for kicking users which are using Super-Jump. Latest version: 1.0.0.1 It's expired. [http://angelbot.weebly.com/ Download] Guest Bomb Another controversial bot is GuestBomb. This gets your level popular by spawning many guests. Many people have made different guest bombs. The higher amount you guest bomb guests the more lag you get, be careful. In April of 2013, MrShoe blocked guestbombs. "playerbomb" got created, which have the same effect. Special Account Bomb You can use your own EE accounts (max 5) and connect them, like bot bombs! Sirhandle's Account Bomber only. [http://www.mediafire.com/download/zl2z82bt3recmq7/SirHandle%27s_Account_Bomber.zip Download] Icepegasus command bot Note that it doesn't work for newest versions now. Icepegasus = Luciferx Moving Bot Moving Bot is a bot made by hummerz5, which users can make that players can move blocks. It is meant to work when the world is filled with dots. To work with this, you just set the block ID(s) to 4 (dots) and then fill the world randomly. Then, when the world is filled, you can go back and change the ID(s) to what's needed. This bot is not supported and upkept by the developer. [http://meme.uphero.com/bots/MovingBot/ Download here] [ELC] Botz! [ELC] Botz! is a crew of bot makers that jacks up bots for people, you can suggest them what kind of bot to make (big. medium small, large, xl large, bitesized, etc.) to make, but they ask a bit of donation first. [http://elcbotz.weebly.com/ Website] WriteBot WriteBot is a bot made by [ELC] Botz! ([[Ewoke]]). '''[ELC] Botz!'s description: '''[ELC] Botz! Snake! Is done, it has every type of snake (packages with a green and red block in them). To use the bot login to EE via the bot and connect. Then click the boxes you wish snake to be on with(you must own the packages you select). Great for boss! invisiblocks invisiblocks is a bot by [ELC] Botz! ([[Ewoke]]), you can place completely invisible blocks with it. Now, fully invisible blocks are added and bot's expired. '''[ELC] Botz!'s description: '''[ELC] Botz! Invisible blocks are here! To use the bot, place the block shown in the bot, and it will appear invisible! Hope you enjoy it! FillBot FillBot is a bot by [ELC] Botz! ([[Ewoke]]). MrBot fully had this thing already and bot's expired. [http://elcbotz.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/2/5/12254050/ecl_fillbot.zip Download] '''[ELC] Botz!'s description: '''[ELC] Botz! Filltool is done, this tool can fill words and can replace blocks. Stalker Bricks Stalker Bricks is a bot by [ELC] Botz! ([[Lpeugliot9]]). MrBot fully had this thing already and bot's expired. [http://elcbotz.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/2/5/12254050/stalker_bricks.zip Download] '''[ELC] Botz!'s description: '''[ELC] Botz! Stalker Bricks is complete, it was made by elc butts for sale. Ban List Ban List is a bot by [ELC] Botz! ([[Lpeugliot9]]). MrBot fully had this thing already and bot's expired. '''[ELC] Botz!'s description: '''[ELC] Botz! Ban list is done, Lpeugliot made it. Use this to stop unwanted users from joining your worlds! [ELC Botz] White List by Lpeugliot9 [ELC Botz] White List by Lpeugliot9 is a bot by [ELC] Botz! ([[Lpeugliot9]]). MrBot fully had this thing already and bot's expired. [http://elcbotz.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/2/5/12254050/nieuw_-_winrar_zip_archive_2.zip Download] '''[ELC] Botz!'s description: '''[ELC] Botz! White List is done, made by Lpeugliot9, you can use this bot to allow only certain users to join your worlds. Owner-Blocks Owner-Blocks is a bot by [ELC] Botz! ([[Ewoke]]). [http://elcbotz.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/2/5/12254050/owner_blocks.zip Download] '''[ELC] Botz!'s description: '''This is how the bot looks to use it, place the block shown while the bot is connected and it will change into the desired object, this can be done by anyone but you need to add them to the admin box and then save it for it to work. Enjoy! Some blocks on the picture below are set into different behavior, except for the brown brick block. [ELC] - EESaver [ELC] - EESaver is a bot by [ELC] Botz! ([[Nvd]]). MrBot fully had this thing already and bot's expired. [https://mega.co.nz/#!JlE1xQTD!wl3MQxJBYhq1Nx80a922bUX30IXm89259RYVhZtwkzc Download] '''[ELC] Botz!'s description: '''[ELC] MapSaver is done! The property of this bot is that you can save maps to your pc, and upload them to your level. Great for people who want multiple saves or people who want to make a shift with this. This bot can't save any kind of portals and no coindoors/gates. I hope you enjoy my first bot for [ELC]Botz! This Bot has been stopped working due to new update - 04.02.2016 /Nvd gravitybot '''gravitybot''' is a bot by [ELC] Botz!. MrBot fully had this thing already and bot's expired. [http://elcbotz.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/2/5/12254050/gravitybot.zip Download] '''[ELC] Botz!'s description:''' Useless but funny! Trolls Be Gone Trolls Be Gone is a bot that is supposed to catch trolls. This bot is not supported/upkept by the developer. EETC now is only thing to catch trolls, also it's expired. Yo!Scroll Yo!Scroll is a private world bot by [[processor]], which was made in early 2012. [http://forums.everybodyedits.com/viewtopic.php?id=21844 Read the topic about this bot] '''Creator description: '''Almost a year ago, EX Crew member Cyph1e has made 2 tool-assisted levels (TALs): Snake Boss and Shift. Both were - and still are - very popular and famous. On the 19th of April, Bass5098 and Express50 presented their own TAL named 'Explosions Everywhere!'. Now, it's our time. We're happily presenting you a new TAL called Yo!Scroll! Yo!Scroll is a vertical side-scrolling game where you should try to stay on the board until the others fall off. Its design is based on the look of a heart rate monitor. We have been developing this bot in secret since the end of 2011, and we aren't planning to release it for the public. It has taken a long time, but we both think the same: It has worth it! Have fun! ;) Yo!Scroll is now on super long world now. Yo!Scroll Infinite (Known as Yo! Scroll) Yo!Scroll Infinite is a side scrolling platform boss by [[processor]], which is similar to Yo!Scroll. [http://ee.forumify.com/viewtopic.php?pid=425495 Read the topic about this bot] '''Creator description: '''The original version of Yo!Scroll is a vertical side-scrolling game where you try to stay on the moving platform and complete challenges to win. This new version is unique because it uses invisible portals to make the scroll loop infinite, thus the name of the bot. The new bot has received great reception from the hardcore fanbase, and it is one of the most recognized worlds by the community because it is a creative and competitive addition to Everybody Edits. Galaxy Circuit [ON/OFF] Galaxy Circuit [ON/OFF] is a private world bot by [[AngelBoy]], which was made in early 2012. The world was created and designed by [[Star]], and after the two became friends, they combine the art and the bot to a one great world. '''Creator description: '''The original version of Galaxy Circuit is a manual race where the player can test himself and his skills over the race. Since the original concept was very popular even with its simplicity - we were totally amazed of that and would like to thank You for playing it so frequently -, we decided to add it a bot which improve the whole world and will take it one step ahead. The new version got the tag "[ON/OFF]", because the bot that added made it a independent system which deside when to start a new round and to do much more, unlike in the classic version, where it always was self-testing. If you already played in the race world, be sure to check your rank by clicking [http://angelbot.weebly.com/race-highscores.html here]. Enjoy, and don't forget to thank EE's developers too for making and constantly maintaining such a nice game! Floddy DigBot "I Can Dig It" Floddy Dig Bot "I Can Dig It" is a private world bot by [[FloddyFosh]]. It is rated as the most professional and best bot in [[Everybody Edits]]. You can also donate to help make him with the money the bot even better. [[FloddyFosh]] is now working on the new version of the bot. Now it's hosted by Nvd. [http://forums.everybodyedits.com/viewtopic.php?id=21995 Read the topic about this bot] Floddy DigBot I Can Dig It.jpg|Picture in the forum thread Floddy DigBot I Can Dig It map.png|Map of the bot's world EE Minimap EE Minimap is a bot. Download [http://capasha.com/bots/minimapv2_public.zip here] Capasha no longer updates it. '''Creator information: '''This is a tool I have been working on a longer time now. And it come out good I guess. The tool can get the minimap from the roomID. Can be shown as colors or blockid. I guess the tool is kinda, eh useless but I release it anyway. EE World Viewer EE World Viewer allows you to save your world's map into png and also backup your world with its encoding method. Download [http://atil.la/$/zip/EEWorldViewer/EEWorldViewer_beta11.zip here]! (Link is down, also new version of this is out). Troller Light Troller Light is a bot. [http://www.mediafire.com/download/c55v034ln7o7yrj/eetroller_light.zip Download] '''Creator's description: '''This tool can place Freezing notes, Invisible portals, open or closed coin doors/gates, invisible blocks, invisible spikes, shadow coins. // I'm sorry. But this tool is outdated. And will never be updated again. (Capasha) EEArtist EEArtist v3.8 is a Bot who draws art everywhere. [http://www.mediafire.com/download/dbry1t0ap44klvp/EEArtist+v3.8.zip Download] Contains a virus. [https://www.virustotal.com/#/file/6a5a0d3a1db2bde0ba9343ca5607217d7471f57c8136c8ce90eff0788650a0b6 Scan results] '''Creator's description: '''This tool is used by players that want to upload pictures to EE. The tool will convert the image colors to EE colors. This tool is created by Zalgryth, and updated by Capasha to work on the newest EE version. WPE Packet filler [http://www.mediafire.com/download/1x54zpaosqxlr6c/wpe_packet_filler.zip Download] '''Creator's description: '''This is a tool for WPE Pro. It's for adding more than 1 line of data, in one packet. Select Packets [http://www.mediafire.com/download/c0l8os8swissgde/wpewpe.zip Download] '''Creator's description: '''This is a tool for WPE Pro. It's a faster way to selecting all packets in WPE. CoinCollector CoinCollector was a bot by [[Cyph1e]] for his friends to get more energy with magic coins. Since MrShoe added a filter for this bot, it stopped working, so a new bot called MagicCollector was created. Such bots are against the current [[Everybody Edits]] terms, which means you can possibly get banned. Doesn't work anymore. '''Creator's Description: '''MagicCollector is a bot by [[Krock]]. It supports logins to [[Everybody Edits]] with Armor Games, Facebook and Kongregate. The bot collects coins with the Ninja or Robber smiley. It found the dark wizard and some magic coins in the level "200 Minigames". [http://nimg.pf-control.de/rd.php?r=mc Download] MagicCollector.png MagicCollector DW.png|A player got the dark wizard smiley with the bot Abrar11 bot Abrar11 bot is a bot by [[Abrar11]], it has many commands. To get the download link to this bot you must write a private message to [[Abrar11]] asking for the bot in the [[Everybody Edits]] forum. It's expired. [http://www.mediafire.com/download/2qebk37bd2w71tb/AbrarBot.rar Download] ZUMZA BOT '''ZUMZA BOT''' is a bot by [[Zumza123]]. He is currently accepting ideas for his bot [http://ee.forumify.com/viewtopic.php?id=29808 here]. The current version of the bot is 5.4.3.3. Special thing on this bot is the flexibility of shift(you can create new levels with just 2 clicks), automatic actions(clear,save,reset level), making symmetric levels, smart dig and a non-frozzing GUI. [http://zumza.weebly.com/ Download] Is one of the first all-in-one bots. Zerk Zerk appeared early August and is one of the liked bots. That bot allows players to send "broadcast" messages through a lot EE worlds (you can see how much by saying ''!stats'' if the bot is active in your world) Also is a ''!sendto'' command able to use, get the command information with "!whatdoes {command}". It's really loved *cough* in boss games and RPG chats, also everywhere else. Bot creator: email me to find out: clix.sense.offers@gmail.com Templewormbot The Templeworm-bot got created by FLD, it contains a portal slake which gets "wormers" out of the play area, the target is to kill the portal worm with keys. Commands are not known, also that bot is not cheater protected ''yet'', so it is possible to auto-"press keys" when one appears and worm is dead after some minutes. It's finally been released (Contains virus in the link.) NBot bot ''See [[NBot]] for the main page about NBot'' NBot version 2.7.4b Download link: [https://mega.co.nz/#!Y1cGXI7Z!IkK7CRgbw24qaKIeJ0_l836SjYKudwuZ5JDxVhG2Sw8 Download Here] Bot cmds: * !reset * !load * !clear * !save * !gedit username * !rmedit username * !kick username * !kill username * !god on/god off * !key r g b * !say message * !name world name * !write texts (y) (x). Please note you need .Net Framework! ''Bot contains a VIRUS! Download it at your own risk''. Doesn't work since new updates Snakez! Snakez! is a bot that features like a regular snake, but it has variety of obstacles, and is in alpha, meaning more obstacles will be added to it. The snake can be variety of bricks, dependant on bot settings. It's expired, the owner is madiik. The Snakez! game: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWZjmCdRxMbEI EEBackup '''EEBackup''' is a bot by [[XxAtillaxX]].